Mermaid Amy
by Angelwings515
Summary: After a battel whith Eggman, Amy gets washed away on an island and then finds a pool in a valcono and turns ito a mermaid! when Sonic saves her and takes her home she relizes she can't go near water, but things are diffificult. chapter 16 is up! T! j.n.c
1. Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega Characters.**

**I got the idea for this story from h2o just add water I just added some stuff.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer morning the Sonic gang was on the new Cruise Ship tails has built for open ocean missions. They were on their way to retrive a Chaos Emerald and the wings of the X-tarnado. '<em>Wow, Tails has really out-done himself with this ship!<em>' Thought Amy while she saw Dolphins swim by. "Hey Tails?" yelled Amy to Tails. "How on earth did the wings of the X-tarnado and the Chaos Emerald that you already HAD get all the way in the middle of the Ocean?" Tails had thoght someone had told Amy or else why but it looked like they just told here the mission and not the reason. "Well..." Began Tails "We were batteling when he fired a missile at us and took apart the wings of the X-tarnado causing them and the Chaos Emerald we had get tossed in the middle of the Ocean. good thing I had a tracking device on all of the parts of the X-tarnado. And I'm pretty sure that the Chaos Emerald is near the broken wings.." said Tails. "Hey Amy, can you go around the ship and check on every one for me?" Amy smiled, "Sure besides I could say 'hi' to everyone." Tails nodded as she left. Amy walked around all over the ship and saw everyone.

_Rouge was tanning out while putting on make-up._

_Knuckles was in the gym and working out._

_Blaze was in the Boiler room heating it up._

_Silver was whith Blaze in the boiler roomn helping her out._

_Vector was in the party room listening to music and dancing._

_Cream was in her room setting up a tea party and waitng for Cheese._

_Cheese was in the hallway whith all the cups,plates,and snacks._

_Shadow was in his really, really,REALLY dark room reading about the mysteries of the ocean._

When Amy was done whith those people she realized tay she had to check on her favorite one. _'Sonic!_' Thought Amy as she headed down the hall she couldn't help but bring an Asprin for Sonic in case he needed it, she knew how he reacted to water. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" moaned Sonic. "Hey,it's me with an asprin for you if you need it." Sonic came to the door and motioned her to come inside.

"Are you o.k. Sonic?" Amy asked softly. "Yah. I just can't wait to get of this ship and away from this stupid water." moand Sonic. Amy sometimes thought he over reacted to opened water. "Hey, you don't have to be near it just come and get some fresh air. And maybe even see some dolphins swim by, you know, if you don't , CHICKEN OUT." Sonic could'nt belive it the girl who loved him more than any one else called him a chicken,she called the hero known all over the world a chicken. "Oh, here's your Asprin." Said Amy as she handed the pill to him. "I won't need it." He said. "I, Sonic The Hedghog, can handle any kind of trouble." He said in a deep voice on witch Amy almost giggled at."O.K. then go wash your face you have drull on your cheek." Amy said with a smile. And with that Sonic headed to the restroom.

* * *

><p><em>With Eggman :<em>

"Oh,ho,ho,ho. This might be my most brilliant plan ever to get a Chaos Emerald, Just follow that medeling hedghog, theyr'e leading me right to it and they don't even know." He was interupted by one of his robots." That's because you didn't tell them boss." Eggman couldn't belive that robot. "Because if I told them they would blow us up, and we would die." The robot looked at him. "Ohh. Now I get it you are a smart Docter thats not even a docter, Hey, if your not a docter then why are you called' ' shouldn't you be called 'Eggman' or 'Master Eggman.' what about 'Egghead' ?" The robot shut off after Eggman pressed a botton on a remote. "Metal Sonic, Get your metal butt in hear pronto!" Metal Sonic came in the the cammand room. "I want you tofire a missile to our 'freinds'. and with that Metal Sonic did what he was told.

* * *

><p>"Wow you were washing your face for two mins." said Amy. Right when Sonic was about to say something there was a big movment on the ship that made Sonic topple ontop of Amy."S-S-Sonic D-Do you think i-it was Eggman?" Said Amy nervousy."I-I d-don't know?" Said Sonic as Nervous as Amy. Right when Sonic was about to kiss Amy for no reason Knuckles yelled down the hall."Yo,Sonic Eggman shot the ship and we're under attack and could use your help!" Amy look at Sonic."Go." she said and whith that he left. Amy felt like she did a mistake telling him to go fight Eggman. She knew he was about to kiss her. Amy realized she had to go help so she summunded her Pikko-Pikko Hammer and left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay i fineshd the firs chapter it turns out it didn't upload the whole chap. Stay tuned for the next and give me some ideas. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	2. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega Characters.**

**I got the idea for this story from h2o just add water I just added some stuff.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why does that Egghead always tries to always need to get Sonic in the water?' <em>Said Amy in her head as she went though the halls intil she got out side the ship were she saw, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Tails, and Knuckles all fighting . She turned to the side and saw Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese dealing whith Metal Sonic. Amy new she could leave the boys whith Eggman since the girls had never had an expirence fighting himself. But they never fout Metal Sonic ither but they new they could handle it.

"Your toast Egghead." yelled Sonic as he zipped by him. "Your gonna wish you never came when we're done with you." Said Shadow furiously. "You should mind your own beezwax fatso." Said Silver after. "Man I was listening to my favorite song so now you're dead meet."Said Vector. "Ya, you crazy old bald man." Said Tails. "I can't wait to punch your machine to tiny million peices." Said Knuckles.  
>"Oh I won't need to worry about that now since I already have the Chaos Emerald and wings of Tails ship." Said holding the Chaos Emerald up and having the dum robot that called him an Egghead on <em>accident <em>hold up one of the wings of the X-tarnado. "Aww man, they beat us to them?" Whinded Knuckles "Quit ya whin'en." Said Shadow. " Guys let's go!" said Sonic and began the fight.

"Wow!" Said Cream looking at Cheese "This is gonna be tough." Rouge looked at Cream and Cheese, "Don't worry it's gonna be easy as enjoying Amy's Chocolate Cake." "Really?" Rouge, Blaze and Amy nodded at them. "Your'e a tough Rabbit and a tough Chao." Said Blaze "Chao." Said Cheese happy. "Guys, I could use som help fighting this Metal Freak here." Yelled Amy throwing her Pikko-Pikko Hammer at Metal Sonic. "Come on, let's help Amy get rid of the mean robot that looks like ." Said Cream. "Let's go" Said Blaze and Rouge. And they also began fighting.

_The Boys were starting to get a little tired exept for Sonic._

_The Girls were also starting to get tired Metal Sonic was to stong for them._

_Shadow realized it and went to help the girls get rid of Metal Sonic._

_Eggman realized that he was going to be beaten but then he got an evil smile._

" Are you tired yet Sonic." Said Eggman. "Are you kidding me?, I could do this all day." Said Sonic proudly. "Really? Well look around you." When Amy head those words she sceamed. "Sonic don't" But it was to late one look made Sonic wobble he had forgotten all about the water untill he saw it.

Eggman grabbed Sonic with one of the machines claws. It was starting to squish him. Amy was now furious.

She swung her hammer to Metal Sonic and smashed him to a million peices. She ran to Sonic and set him free.

"Listen Eggman, no one tries to hurt the ones I love and get away whith it." She swung her hammer a couple of times before pushing the self distruct button.

"Goodbye, you little pink hedghog." Said while getting on his escape ship and grabing the parts of Metal Sonic and leave.

Amy knew she didn't have much time left so she tossed the Chaos Emerald next to Sonic on the ship. While pushing the wings of the X-tarnado down the count down has reached 10 sec.

She got the last wing down when the count down reached 0.

There was a loud explosion on the ship that Amy was flying though the air.

"AMY!" Yelled Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled .

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of chap.2 Guess what in the next Chap. Amy wakes up on the island that turns her in a Mermaid. PLEASE REVEIW! ;)<strong>


	3. Strange new island

**Thanks for the reviwes. Yes this story is like the T.V. show h2o. Ohh and yes this is the chapter when Amy finds the pool in the Valcano. On with Chap. 3 :D**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up on a strange island that she has never seen." where am I?, I wonder if anyone else is her." She wondered to herself. "Man, it sounds like i'm the middle of a strange island." Said Amy as she listen to the water and seagulls. "Maybe I should start walking and try to find some help." Amy started walking hoping she will find someone to help her. there was so many beutiful plants that Amy decided to pick one up. <em>Maybe I should rest I've been walking for about 2 hours and i'm pretty sure if been walking in circles<em>. Amy Decided to pick another flower and saw a strange crystal_. Is this some kind of Chaos Emerald? No it's to small and it looks like it could go on a neckelace_. Right when Amy picked up the the Crystal that was so white it could blind you, all of a suden the seashells on the ground started to glow."Maybe, I shoould follow these glowing seashells and see were the take me, hope it takes me somewhere I droped my watch maybe I should go back and get it. Nah. I should start following the seashells." Amy started walking for a few munites before she noticed she was somewhere where she's never been. That's when Amy notice she was in front of an extinced valcano. "Wow, it must be over 100 million feet tall." Amy started looking for some more seashells to follow_. Hey why do they go into this big hole in the ground_? "Well there's only one way to find out. Here goes nothing." Said Amy said she went done the big hole in the ground.

* * *

><p>", is Miss Amy gonna be o.k.?" Cream asked Sonic worried. "Chao,Chao?" Said Cheese. Sonic just had his hands on his head muttering to himself. "Hey guys, I just got off the phone whith Charmy and Espiso and they're gonna help us look for Amy." Said Vector. "Wee!, Hi gus I now how we could find Amy." Said Charmy fly in out of no where. " I think I have the same idea as you, Charmy." Said Rouge. "Hey guys, Rouge and Charmy will fly and look for Amy by air." Said Tails. "The rest of us will go on a boat and a submarine ." "We might need to be carefull." Said Shadow. "Why?" Said Knukcles. "Because, Amy went flying in the direction of Crystal island." Espisio popped up behind him. "Crystal island? You mean the one that strange unexplainable things happen?" "Yep."<p>

"Then we better hurry it's getting late and I don't want anything to happen to Amy." Said Sonic gettnig in the first boat. "Grab your walkie-talkies guys we'll need them." Tails handed them the walkie-talkies and they all went to their stations and left to find Amy. Sonic was remembering Some memories he had with Amy.

* * *

><p>"Is this a pool in the valcano?, Wow it's beutiful." Said Amy out loud. <em>'Looks like there can be an exit to the ocean. wow the full moon looks beutiful from the view inside a valcano. If i'm ever gonna get out of her I guess I should get in.' <em>Once Amy entered the moon pool the full moon reflected on the water prefectly. All of a suden the water started shimmering strongly and bubbles started forming around Amy. They were dancing all around Amy. "Wow!, this is beutiful. " wispered Amy. Without a nother word Amy left the moon pool though the tunnel and into the ocean. When Amy exited the valcano she started swimming hoping to find a boat.

* * *

><p>Sonic was on his boat when Rouge called him though the walkie-talkie. "Sonic, me and Charmy see Amy she's swimming your way!"<p>

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Sonic it's true I also see her Buzz Buzz Buzz!"

That's whene Sonic actually saw her. "Amy!" he yelled.

Amy reconized his voice. "Sonic!" she yelled back.

Sonic grabed her and putted her on the boat. "Sonic gave Amy a hug and Amy gave one back.

"Guys I got Amy. We could go home now."

"YAY!" Said evewryone.

"Amy you don't know how much we've missed you." Said Cream.

"Let's just go home, you don't know the day i've had." Said Amy

Sonic took Amy home took her inside putted her in bed and left.

"Sonic?"

"What"

Amy got up and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You, for saving me. I think there was some sharks behind me."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sonic left and Amy went to bed. But Amy had a funny feeling the whole night until she closed the curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Yay that's the end of Chapter 3. Again give me some PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVEIW! P.S Amy will get a big suprise when she takes a shower in the next Chapter. :) <strong>


	4. Discovery

**Time for Chap. 4 I had a little bit of a hard time picking the right Mermaid outfit for Amy I had to do some sketches to find the right one. well on with chapter 4. HOORAAAAYYY!**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up the next morning so tired of what happend last with the whole island, the glowing seashells, and that strange crystal.<p>

"The Crystal!" Said Amy as she checked her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and was silent for a moment. "I have to take a shower." She said as she went to her closet and then her drawer.

_'Why don't I make a cake for all my freinds who saved me." _Amy thought sa she started making the cake. "I think i'll make it Chocolate." After she put the cake in the oven Amy went to the rest room tuned on the water warm, picked out a cute pair of jeans and a gray tank-top, she stepped into the bath tub starting to getting wet water was forming around her, not normaly but the exact same way whene she was in the moon pool in in the valcano on that strange island. "Hey, what's going oooooon?" "Hey, why did I just fall? and why am I wearing this Baby-blue sc-scaley tank-top that sows my belly?" Amy got a worried look on her face and started to turn around to find one of the things the valcano gave her that night. A tail. A beautiful Baby-blue sparkly Mermaid tail. Amy was amazed by her new tail. Amy was wondering if she could breath under water, so she started making a bath Amy was hoping she woulden't drown taking a breath under water. Amy put her head under water and to her suprised she was breathing under water, she was actually breathing under water! "The cake!." Said Amy woried. So she got out of the bath tub, soaking wet, she was dragging herself through her house 'till she reached the kitchen and took out the cake. _Riiiing, Riiiiiing. _Amy crawled her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy, it's Blaze."

"Hey Blaze, whats up?"

"I was wondering if you were o.k. you know, after what happend yesterday."

"Oh, i'm o.k. thanks for wondering."

"Hey, I invited everyone to a party for your safe return."

"What?"

"I just couldn't wait to tell you."

"Were is it gonna be at"

"The beach."

"Are you serious!"

"Ya."

"Great, But what about Sonic?,He hates water."

"He said he'll try to show up. I think he has feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Wow."

"Well, Bye"

"Bye"

Amy hung up and noticed her tail was gone and she was dry . She picked up the Phone and dialed Cream.

"Hello"

"Hey Cream it's Amy. I have something important to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong> Well that's the end of Chap.4 again give me some ideas. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW :)<strong>


	5. On the way with a suprise

**Hey I'm redoing this chapter 'cause I read it and i saw that I missed a ver important part!**

**Well on with Chap. 5. :) p.s. remember last chapter Amy and Cream left off in the begining of the phone call.**

* * *

><p>Amy was silent for a while.<p>

"Amy?"

"Oh, what?

"I said, Yes you can tell me anything."

"Remember what happened yesterday? well, something huge happend."

"What, did you find out about the party?"

"Ya, but that's not it."

"Well what is it then?"

On that moment there was a knock on Amy's door.

"I have to go, someone's at my door."

"O.k."

"Bye."

"Bye. "

When Amy hung up, she got her robe and put it on and then went to her door. To her suprise it was Sonic! "Sonic!, What a suprise." Sonic looked on the floor then turned to Amy. "Can I come in?" Amy got a smile. "Sure, come in." When Sonic went in he water was water all over the floor. "Uh, what happend here?" Amy tried to make an exuse, She didn't know how Sonic will take it if he found out that Amy has turned into a Mermaid. "A I was taking a shower and the phone rang." Amy trying to make it sound all true, since it was only half true. Sonic laughed and then sniffed the air in her house. "Are you baking cake?" Amy smiled. "Ya." Amy looked at her hands and noticed she was wearing her robe. "I gotta go change I'll be right back." Amy left to the restroom and got her clothes. Sonic decided to take a piece of cake. Right when he stood up Amy yelled through the door of her room. "Don't you go near my Chocolate Cake!" The sound of Chocolate omly made Sonic get it more.

Amy put on an Aqua blue tank top and a pair of black jeans. Amy saw the crystal she had gotten from the island and took it to the living room. Sonic noticed it and thought it was amazing. "Were'd you get that crystal?" Amy sat next to him. "I found it at the island I got myself blown up to." Sonic's eyes widend. "You mean you got it at Crystal island?" Amy was shocked she had just found out that the island she was on was the most mysterious island in the whole world. "That explains why I..." Sonic looked at her."Explains what?" "Um. How I found such a beautiful crystal." Amy started to get tears in her eyes. "Woah, Amy are you o.k?" Amy looked at him. "It's just that, _sniff, _If you guys didn't try to find me I could've died." Sonic grabed her and put her head on his cheast. "Ames, don't say that. I would never let anything happen to you." At that sentence Amy looked up and her eyes locked with Sonic's. Sonic grabed her chin with his thumb and Index finger and leaning in to kiss her. Amy closed her eyes wating for the magical moment. Right when they were gonna lock lips Sonic's phone rang. _' Are you kiddiing me?' _Thought Sonic Angry. Sonic was on his phone for a little then hung up.

"Who was it?"Sonic looked at her with a smile. "It was Tails he said I should take you to the beach." Amy smiled. "Well let me get my swim suite." She went to her room and got her swim suit. Amy went to brush her teeth and when she clunched her hand into a fist the water started to come out and she didn't even turn on the fossit. When she unclunched them the water stopped. "Amy, are you okay?" Asked Sonic when she toopled on her bed. "Ya." Said Amy. "Ready to go?"  
>Asked Sonic. "Let's go." Said Amy. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and left. When they where on the way Amy couldn't help but notice Sonic humming a song. "Sonic what Song are you humming?"Asked Amy. Sonic stared at Amy and then smiled. "It's a song by, Never Shout Never." Amy looked at him. "Can you sing it to me?, Please." Sonic smiled. "All right." And with that Sonic began to sing.<p>

_"Baby, I love you  
>I<em>_ never want to let you go  
>The more I think about,<br>The more I want to let you you know...  
>That everything you do,<br>Is super fuckin' cute  
>And I can't stand it<em>

_I've been searching for  
>A girl that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true <em>

_Baby I love you  
>I never want to to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everyting you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it."_

"Is that all the song?"

"No." "Hey we're here."

"Hey Sonic, did you win Sally's heart with that song?, you know before she dumped you to go become a Marine Bioligist." Sonic smiled. "No, actually to tell you the truth she was actually a pai in the butt. She wanted me to come along with her and stay on a boat for 9 months!" Amy got a smiled. "So why didn't you go? Besides that you hate water." Sonic let out a tiny giggle. "Because someone stole my heart when she made me a bracelet." Amy smiled and blushed.

"Well, we're her."

"Thanks Sonic."

Amy was sitting on the sand and Knuckles splashed water on her.

"What the freak Knuckles?"

"Hey I was just kiddin'"

Amy ran to the rocks where no one could see her,there she grew her baby blue tail.

"Amy?" Yelled Blaze.

"Let's go GIRLS." Said Rouge

"No!" Yelled Amy. But it was to late the girls were already their and saw it.

"Amy how did this happen?" They all asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chap.5 I had to bring up Sally cause she is gonna come in later in the story (probaley). Remember h2o is back on TeenNick. Please Reveiw! :) I redid this chap.<strong>


	6. Need to tell someone else

**Sorry it took so long to review again Blame School. Oh and that song Sonic sang in the last Chapter is a real song called: Can't Stand It, By: Never Shout Never. Anywho on with Chap. 6 YAY!**

* * *

><p>"Amy, how did thhis happen?" Said Blaze again. "Chao." Said Cheese sad. "I'm gonna go get help." Said Rouge. "NO!" Said Amy as she made water splash on Rouge's legs. "Hey!" Amy stuck out her hands to try and stp Rouge and the water on her legs froze and turned into ice. " Did you do that?" Amy looked scared. " I think so." Cream looked at Rouge and yhen at Blaze and then at Cheese. "We all know who can help, Amy." Amy realized who they were talking about. "No,No,No! There's no way you're telling him."<p>

"We have to."

"No."

"He's the only one that has a book on this stuff."

"No."

"To late, Hey Shadow Come over here!" yelled Blaze.

"Hey Shadow looks like the girls want to go over there." Pointed out Silver. "Looks like it." Said Shadow as he started walking. "Hey, let's go with you." Said Knuckles. "I think the girls just want me to go over." Said Shadow. "Why do they want you over there?" Asked Sonic. "Guess I'll find out." When Shadow was near the girls Amy was yelling. "No Shadow don't come over here."

"Why? Blaze told me to."

"Because... Because I'm Naked!"

Sonic heard that and kinda freaked out. "Shadow get back over here!"

"Don't listen to them Shadow." Said Cream. "Amy's not naked."

"Okay."

When Shadow arrived over the rocks where the girls were his eyes widend. "Amy, How long have you been a Mermaid?" Amy looked really nervous. "About one day." Amy swelded up in tears. Shadow got closer too her. "I can help you, I just need to take home. Girls get me some big towels."

"Okay." When they got the towels and rapped them around Amy Shadow picked her up and made sure her tail didn't show. When they passed the other boys Sonic was a little jeloulse to see Amy's head head lean on Shadow's chest. Sonic saw that Amy looked more beatiful then ever before.

"Shadow, why are you holding Amy like that and where are you taking her?"

"Home, and I can't tell you why."

"OOOOO, Sonic likes Amy." Teased Tails.

"No I don't."

"Sonic you don't like me at all?"

"No Amy, of coarse i like you and you know that."

"I have to take Amy home." Said Shadow since he didn't now if Amy could control her powers yet.

"Girls come with me, please." begged Amy.

"Alright." and the girls and shadow were gone.

"Sonic you got to tell Amy how you feel before it's to late." Said Tails

"You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a really short chapter. I'll try not to take so long on the next one. Please review. :)<strong>


	7. Little more info and someone returns

**Sorry it took forever for me 2 upload again. I also am thinking of other 2 stories to make. but I might make them while i'm making this story or wait 'till i'm done whith this story. well on with the chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>"Shadow, I think my tail is gone." Amy said as she felt her toes wiggle.<p>

"Are tou sure."

"Positive."

"All right." Said Shadow as he put her down.

"Amy, My legs are f-frozen because of you." Said Rouge as she grabed the towel.

"Sorry, I didn't know I could freeze water." Shodow went inside Amy's house and was amazed at the Crystal when he saw it. "Amy, this is the Ocean Crystal, it's more powerful than the Master Emerald."

"No way!" Said Blaze as she stared at it. "I've heard some rumors about the Ocean Crystal." Said Cream. "Chao." Cheese said as he gave a big smile. "Amy, when you were in Mermaid form you looked different."

Said Blaze as got the flashback of Amy as a Mermaid. "I did?" Said Amy. Cream interupted them with info. "Mermaids are known to be one of the worlds beautifulist creatures."

Amy was amazed and so was everyone else. "How do you know that information Cream?" asked Shadow. "Well I know alot about Mermaids." Amy was so suprised. "So you and Shadow can help me?"

Shadow sat down next yo Amy. "Amy, do you have any powers?"

"Yes.

"How many do you know of?"

"2."

"Witch are..."

"Moving water in mid-air and freezing water."

"Woah."

Rouge came out of the kithen with a glass of water.

Amy was starting to worry more and more about her new powers and she started to cluntch her hand and Rouge's water started to boil. "Hey, Amy I think you got another power."

Amy uncluntched her hand and noticed the water in Rouge's hand was gone. "Sorry."

"It's o.k."

"Hey why don't we go to Crystal Island to find out more about Amy?"

"No."

"Why not Amy."

"Because it's to dangerous."

Shadow was talking onthe phone and hung up. "Who were you talking to?" Asked Amy.

"Sonic."

"Why?"

"He's coming with me to the sinence lab."

"To help you find out more of my new powers!"

_Ding-Dong_

"Come in"

"Hey, what's up." Said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Said Amy with a big smile. Sonic Smiled back. The rest of the girls noticed that and glanced at each other.

"Sonic, Ready to go?"

Sonic didn't answer he was lost in Amy's Jade eyes and she was lost in his Emerald eyes.

"Sonic!"

"Whaaaaat?" He complaind.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

Shadow walked up to Amy. "I need sample." He wispered.

"Fine."

She got a Nail-cutter and went to her room. When she came out she gave Shadow her toe nail.

"Thanks."

Sonic was at the door waitng for Shadow. "Let's go."

"Bye guys."

And with that Sonic And Shadow left.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. You had the chance to tell Amy staring you right in the face. _Thought Sonic as they arived at the lab.

"I'll get back to you on that I think someone entered my lab." Said a familier voice.

"Shadow, I think that the ..." He was interupted by the sientist entering the room. Sonic Couldn't belive who it was.

"Sally!"

She looked at him and droped her clipboard.

"Sonic!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! What on earth is Sally doing here? You have 2 wait and find out. PLEASE REVEIW ;)<strong>


	8. Talk with Sally

**Sorry I took so long We'll I just want to let you know that I don't hate, hate Sally I just hate her alot when she's known as "Sonic's Girlfreind". Oh reveiw and leave me a messege if you think that Sally looks so much older than Sonic, or what you think about Sonally. I HATE SONALLY. Anywho on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was silent for a moment and so was Sally and Shadow. Shadow knew Sonic was in love with Amy and he knew that Sally could ruin it. Sonic broke the silence in the room. "Sally, what are you doing here?" Sally got a smile. "I should be asking you the same question, I thought you hated water." Sonic remembered why."I 'm just here to help Shadow with some strange reaserch." Shadow nodded. "Well what type of reaserch, Sonic?" Sonic shrugged. "You don't know?" Sonic nodded. Well Shadow your allowed to use my iquipment." Shadow smiled. "Thanks." Sally looked at Sonic and thought a second.<p>

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, But your're already talking to me."

"I mean in private."

"O.k."

Sally took Sonic to her office.

"What up"

" Um..."

"What?"

"We've haven't seen each other for about a year."

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking we could get back together?" Said Sally as she was getting closer to sonic.

"Um..."

"We could go out to dinner."

"I guess."

"Really!"

"Um sure, Were?"

"At the beach?"

"I guess."

"Really!"

"Sure."

Sally was so excided that she hugged Sonic. "Hey Sally why are you here any ways?" Sally let go of Sonic. "You see, yesterday our sattilelight got something strange happend on Crystal island in the valcono, the water level was way over our scales." Sonic had a puzzled look on his face. " _Beep!, Beep!, Beep,!_ "Sally's computer was making a strange noise in the room shadow was in. Sally stapperd in that room. Sally was amazied at what her sattilelight. "What is this it's some sord of srange large fish." Shadow already knew what or she was, he knew it was Amy. Sonic we have to go." "Bye Sally, see you tonite."

Sonic and Shadow left and Sally noticed that Shadow left the toenail under the tiny teliscope about to be dosed with water. Sally just couldn't resist and added water. She noticed that it was transforming. She saw it and decided to keep it. "I got to get ready for my date with sonic."She said as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Arhgg! How can Sonic agree to go on a date with Sally. Well remeber if you think Sally looks older than Sonic or if you hate SonAlly leave it in a review I want to see how many of you guys hate SonAlly or thinks she's older than Sonic. XD<strong>


	9. During another sesion

**Sorry it took a while 2 update I wanted to get your responses I was suprised at your guys responses some I have to say I loved. And I'm thinking of making Sally suffer. You tell me Do you read of her suffer. Well on with Chapter 9 YAYYY!. :D**

* * *

><p><em>With Eggman:<em>

"Oh, ho, ho!" Said eggman he was working on his computer. "I wonder if that Pink Hedghog, Amy, made ti back alive." Just then Metal Sonic came into the room. " I think there's got to be some way to make you more powerfull than Sonic." Metal Sonic and Eggman heard the computer start beeping. Eggman and Metal Sonic ran to the computer. "What is that crearture in the ocean?, it's as fast as... wait a minute." Eggman made his computer measure the speed of the creature. (He has no idea it's Amy.) "This is impossible!, It is faster than Sonic at full speed!" Eggman looked at Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic looked at Eggman. "We have to capture that creature."

* * *

><p><em>Under the ocean with Mermaid Amy:<em>

Amy was swimming fast but didn't know she was swimming faster her hero, Sonic. Amy stuck her head out of the water and started to sumun Dolphins. As all the Dolphins came Amy started to giggle as all the dolphins came. "Hey guys, want to go for a swim to Crystal Island?" Amy already knew that they wanted to. Amy new that she would go the same speed as the dolpins. Amy went to the bottom of the ocean with the dolpins and was amazed to see a whole new world. Amy told the dolphins that they could leave.(She told them under water.) Amy went into the tunnel that led to the moon pool. "Well that was a good swim I guess I should go back" Right when Amy was about to leave she a voice. "Stop!" Amy was scared. "Who's there?"

"It's Me Amy."

"Who are you and where are you and how do you know my name!"

"Don't you reconize my voice!" Amy started to reconized the voice. "Cosmo!" There was a big light and there appered Cosmo. "Hello Amy." Amy's eyes swelled up in tears. "Cosmo we've missed you so much since you died!" Cosmo came up to Amy. "I have come to keep an eye on you, now that you are a mermaid you are more powerfull than you and even Shadow know." Cosmo stuck out her hand and there was a green braclet. "Take this it shall keep your powers small in danger tonite on the full moon." Amy took the bracelet and put it on. "What happens to me on the full moon?" Cosmo got a stressed look on her ghosty face. "If you look at the full moon or at a reflection of the full moon you shall lose control and one of your powers will go robe." Cosmo now had a smile. "Well i'll be here when ever you need me, Bye." Amy also gave a smile with tears of joy. "Bye, I'm glad I got to see you again and i'll still see you when I need you." After that Cosmo disapered and Amy left.

* * *

><p><em>Normal :<em>

Shadow was walking when he relized he forgot the sample. _Man how can I be so stupid to leave the sample at Sally's lab! Just because I have to go warn Amy about the satilelights_, Sonic noticed that Shadow was upset but he had other things on his mind_. Why would I agree to go on a date with Sally when I want to ask out Amy_. Shadow noticed Sonic and was confused. " Hey why are you upset you got a date with Sally even though everyone thinks she is a big fat B-, uhh I never mind." Sonc new he was about to say the B-word. "O.K... It's just that I was about to ask out the girl of my dreams." Shadow got a smile. "And who is the girl of your dreams?"

"It's A-,... that doesn't matter." Shadow knew that the girl of Sonic's dreams was Amy. "Then why are you going on a date with Sally?" Sonic didn't answer "Well I have to go Tails needs my help fixing the X-tarnado. Later." Sonic left at super speed and Shadow saw Amy walking. "Why were you out swiming?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Well be carefull Sally saw you on her sattilelight."

"What! What is Sally doing in town."

"I don't know all I know is that she has a date with Sonic."

"What!"

"I now you love Sonic but he has a date, Sorry. Wow look at the full moon."

"What!" Amy looked at it she got a blank face.

"Amy are you okay?"

"I must stop date."

"Amy snap out of it!" Amy didn't snap out of it so she went to savatage Sonic's and Sally's date.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy is going to sabatage the date keep telling me what you think about Sally and what do you want Amy to do to sabatage the date. PLEASE REVIEW ;)<strong>


	10. The night of the Fullmoon

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting I was finishing my other story and wathcing SonAmy videos, and I kept forgeting SORRY! Well on with chapter 10 i think.**

* * *

><p>"Amy get back here!" Shouted Shadow as Amy walked Away in the moonlite but Amy was under a spell. "I have to call Rouge." Shadow went to go fetch his phone wile Amy went to savatage Sonic's and Sally's date<em>. <em>

_Ring, Ring_

"Who can that be?" Asked Rouge to herself as she got her cellphone. "Hello?" She asked. "Rouge we have a major problem!" Said Shadow on the other line. "What do you mean?" She asked worried.

"It's Amy."

"What about Amy?"

"It looks like Amy reacts weired to the fullmoon."

"I'll call Cream and Blaze."

"Hurry I lost track of Amy, She said she was gonna savatage Sonic's and Sally's date."

"Well sto...Wait what do you mean?"

"Sally's back o.k."

"What the hell is that Chipmunk doing here!"

"We'll deal with that later."

"O.K., Go keep an eye on Amy. And HURRY!"

"Alright." Shadow hung hung up and went to find Amy.

* * *

><p>"So, were do you want to go Sally." Asked Sonic as he was walking with Sally. "Well, I want to go to the beach." Sonic started to get nerveous. "Are you sure about that?" Sally just gave him a look. "Fine, let's go." Sonic mummbled.<p>

They got to the beach and sat down only not noticing that Amy was watching them behind a rock. Sally was taking a sip of her soda when Amy knew this was her gonna be her first trick. While was taking a sip Amy got her hand out of the water and started to clunch it. Sally's soda started to boil. "Hey!, What's up with my soda!" Sonic was hiding a smile on the outside. Amy was giggling behide the rock. "I'm gonna go get another soda, Be right back." Sally left to go get another soda and Sonic stayed there. Amy was still watching Sonic but the lite of the fullmoon was reflecting off Amy's tail and onto the water and since it was so shiny, Sonic thought it was a Chaos Emerald. "Hey, I better get that Chaos Emerald." So Sonic started to go into the water but was struggling. A few moments later Sonic started to drown. "Help, somebody, HELP!" Sonic yelled intill Amy heard. Amy started to swim toawards him trying her best to hide her tail. "Sonic, calm down." Amy said behind Sonic and starteld him. "Amy!" Sonic was so relived to see Amy there with him. "Amy, help i'm drowning." Amy stared at him. "I know Sonic i'm here to help you, so listen to what say." Sonic nodded. "Sonic I said calm down, it's going to be alright." Sonic started to calm down. "Amy, I trust you." Amy got a smile and hugged him. "uhh...Amy, why are you hugging me?" Amy looked at him. "I'm not hugging you, I'm gonna swim you to shore... know hang on." Sonic hugged Amy and she started to swim Sonic was to lost in her eyes to notice her tail.

_Wow, Her eyes are so sparkley anyone could mistake them for Chaos Emeralds. _Sonic thought and Sonic kept staring into her eyes 'till they got to shore. "Sonic you can let go now." Sonic let go and got on shore. "Hey Amy..." Sonic turned around to thank Amy but when he turned around Amy was gone. "Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sonic sat down and waited for Sally.

* * *

><p>Sally was walking back with a new soda when someone called her name. Sally kept walking and bumped into Eggman. "What do you want Docter? I have a date with Sonic to go to. " Eggman hated Sally so much he hated her more than Sonic himself. "I have an offer, it turns out we're both after the same creature." Sally new what he was talking about. "Listen Docter I know you are evil so I won't help you, But I will help you if you pay me." Eggman was ticked off by Sally already, but he needed the help to catch the creature. "Alright, how much do you want?" Sally thought a moment. "I want ten bucks by the hour." Eggman was furious. "Fine!" Sally smiled. "Come to my lab towmorrow morning." Sally shook his hand and left to go finished her date with Sonic. "Wow I actually feel bad for Sonic for dating that brat."<p>

When Sally went to resume her date with Sonic Sonic was not there. "Hey were did Sonic go?"

* * *

><p>Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese were out all night looking for Amy. "Look there's Amy!" Said Blaze as she saw Amy walking in the sun and the fullmoon was nowere in sight. "Amy what was up with you last night?" Asked Shadow. "What do you mean?" Shadow was confused. "You mean you don't remember a thing what happend last night?" Amy was alittle ticked off. "What on Earth are you talking about?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter So PLEASE REVIEW. And Try 2 remind me to update cause I almost forgot. :D<strong>


	11. A Secret found

**Hey, time for chapter 11 Man I have alot ideas for SonAmy stories well did I kinda suprise you guys with making Eggman and that Chipmunk work together. Sorry I didn't put why Sonic ditched Sally on their date. well on with the chapter. PS. I changed the rating to T because of the little love sceans and the bad words in the past chapters. **

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about, and do you know why I woke up under a tree with Sonic next to me?" Said Amy hardly tierd. Shadow knew he had to tell her what happened. "Amy you can't go out on the fullmoon any more." Amy remembered when Cosmo came to her in the moonpool on Crystal island and the necklace she gave her. "I don't know what could have happened without the necklace." Amy wispered but Shadow heard. "What necklace?" Amy knew she had to tell them to be more carefull. "You see, when I was swimming with the dolphins I took a break on Crystal island and Cosmo came." Blaze was confused. "But Cosmo's dead." Blaze said. "I know, I mean her spirit came to me at Crystal island and gave me this necklace." Said Amy as she showed them the necklace. "What does it do?" Asked Cream. "It keeps my powers not to dangrous during the fullmoon." Everyone was amazed. "Does this mean we could see Cosmo again?" Asked Cream. "I'm not so sure, but maybe you could, I'll asked Cosmo." Said Amy as she started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Asked Blaze. "Aren't you guys coming to Crystal Island with me?" Asked Amy. They all got a smile on their faces. "Then let's go." Said Shadow. "Chao, Chao!" Said Cheese jumping up and down. "Then let's go!" Said Amy as she started runing to the harbor and they all followed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic was at his house baking! Yes, Sonic was baking a cake!<p>

"Man, Baking is harder than it looks." Sonic said as he putted the cake batter in the oven. "I hope Amy likes the thank-you cake i'm making her for saving my life, And I wonder why when I left to go find Amy last night since Sally wouldn't show up I found Amy on the beach when the sun was barley coming up. Sonic was having a flashback.

_Sonic's flashback_

_"Where could Amy be." Thought Sonic then he saw a pink figure. Sonic ran to the figure. He saw Amy sleeping near the water all dry and so was Sonic. Sonic touched her cheek. "Maybe since she's in a deep sleep I could tell her how I feel about her and get it off my cheast." Sonic leant in forwared to Amy. "Amy I want to tell that you are the most beautifullest girl in the univeres." He said as he saw her sleep. "Your eyes are so sparkly that anyone could mistake them for Chaos Emeralds, To me you are a Princesess, and an Angel." Sonic was leaning in closer untill his lips tochted her lips. 'I feel like i'm in heaven when I kiss you.' thought Sonic as he broke apart her lips. "I should take you home my Sleeping Beauty." He said as he picked up Amy. Sonic then started running and Amy started to wake up. Sonic put her down near a tree. "Sonic?" Asked Amy. Sonic got a smile. " 'Morning." Said Sonic. "What am I doing here?" asked Amy. "Uhh..." Sonic didn't know what to say. "I found you on the beach and set you down here." Said Sonic. "Really, I don't remember falling asleep on the beach." Said Amy. "So you don't remember when I k... forget it, I have to go, later."_

_End of flash back._

Sonic took out the cake and started puting frosting on it. "Man, I can't stop thinking about the kiss me and Amy had, to bad I only know about it." Said Sonic as he finished frosting the cake. Sonic started to rap the cake and went to take shower. "I want to look nice when I go take the cake to Amy."

* * *

><p>Sally was in her lab reading a book when there was a knock on her lab door. It was Eggman."I was wondering if you were going to show up." Eggman steped into lab and looked around. "Why do you want to capture that creature anyway Sally?" Asked Eggman. Sally got an evil smile. "So I can sell it for millions of dollars." Said Sally as she went to her computer. "And, Why do you want to capture that creatue?" Eggman got a smile. "Since it's faster than your boyfreind, I what to transfer it's speed to my Metal Sonic and let go to the ocean but now you'll sell it." Eggman said . "Well it looks like we've found out where it lives, It lives on Crystal island." Said Sally. They both started a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow Amy's faster than Sonic as a mermaid." Said Rouge. "Guys, wait here while I see if I can summon Cosmo." Said Amy. "Okay." They all said. Amy went thruogh the tunnel and into the Moonpool. "Cosmo are you here?" Amy asked, then a light came through the top of the valcano. "Cosmo!" Said Amy as Cosmo showed up. "Hello Amy, is there something wrong?" Amy got a smile "No but Cream and Cheese really want to see you again, Can they see you?" Cosmo got a smile. "Of coarse they can." Amy got a really big smile. "I'll go get them, wait right here." Amy went through the tunnel to the boat where the rest of them where. "Well?" Asked Blaze. "I'll show you the way." Said Amy. "Yay!" Said Cream. They all got out of the boat and followed Amy to the tunnel on land to the valcano. "Cosmo!" Said Cream and Rouge. "Hey guys." Said Cosmo. They had a really long chat asking about the dangers of a mermaid. "Hey Cosmo, do you know why I woke up under a tree with Sonic next to me?" Asked Amy. Cosmo got a big smile. "Yes, I do. Sonic found you on the beach and said the most romantic things to you and kissed you and he never takes off the braclet you made him." Amy was shocked of what she just heard. "But I lost that braclet."Amy said. "Yes. But he found it and fixed it abd it's his most prized possesion." Amy was shocked still. "Wait he kissed ME!" Amy yelled. "Cosmo gave her a smile. "Wow he does LOVE ME, I have to go talk to him." Amy went into the water and left to talk to Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Chapter 11 OMG! Sonic KISSED Amy! What is going to happen in the next chap? Please Review! :D<strong>


	12. A good and bad discovery

**Hey time for chap. 12 YAY! We're near the end people. (I think.) Well It's an amazing feeling every time I get a reveiw or when someone put's me or my stories on their favorites. You guys are awsome. I just needed to say it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sonic kissed me!" Thought Amy as she swam through the ocean. Amy was swimming and she saw a fishing net in a ' fishing zone' but with a dolphin out of the ocean and inside the fishing spot. "I have to save that dolphin." Thought Amy as she saw dolphin strugling to get out. Amy swam to the net an started pulling on it. When she finally ripped the net and freed the dolphin it swam away but Amy didn't know that a scale of her tail got riped off her and stayed on the net, And guess who was on the boat it was Tails, Vector, and Silver. "Hey what's this, it looks like a strange fish scale." Said Tails as he checked the net since it was ripped. "Maybe you should do research on it, 'cause i've never seen that kind of fish scale before." Said Silver. "Your stuff is inside the boat you know." Said Vector. Tails went inside the boat and took out his microscope. "This is strange." Said Tails as he saw it drying and transforming. "Woh...! it's not a scale anymore it's skin now! and it's PINK!" Tails did more research and checked it's DNA. "This can't be right, acording to my calculations this is Amy's DNA!" Said Tails as he put the sample in one of those sample tubes. "I better go talk to Amy." Said Tails as he exited the boat. "Were are you going Tails?" Asked Vector. "I have to find Amy."Said Tails as he left to go find Amy.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic was walking with the cake in his hands hoping he'll find Amy and thank her. "Maybe I should ask Amy on a romantic dinner." Said sonic as he searched for Amy. "Sonic!" Sonic heard someone call his name. Sonic turned around to see Amy walking to him. "Amy!" Said Sonic and then he started running. "Sonic why are you running?" Yelled Amy. Sonic caught up to her and hugged her! "Sonic can you put me down please?" Sonic put her down. "Hey Ames." Said Sonic. "Hey." Amy noticed the cake in Sonic's hands. "What's that in your hands Sonic?" Sonic gave it to her. "Here it's for you." Amy was shocked. "For what?" She said as she stared at it."For saving me when I was drowning last night." Amy started blushing. "Sonic how was your date?" Asked Amy. "Actually I ditched Sally when I went looking for you." Said Sonic with a chuckle. "Is that when you ki..." Amy stopped. Sonic got a suprised look. "You mean you know that I..I..I.. shared something with you!" Amy got a sly smile and started blushing alot. Sonic put his hand around her. "So do you want to go on a date with me tonite?" Asked Sonic hopefully. "You tell me." Said Amy as she kissed his cheek. "Yes!" Yelled Sonic and then ran in a big circle. "Pick me up at Seven." Said Amy. "Alrite." Said Sonic as leaned in for a kiss but fell to the ground. "Like I said pick me up at seven, Later." Said Amy as she was walking away. Sonic got a big smile as he got up and left to his house.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy arrived at her house and started eating the cake Sonic made her. "Wow!, Sonic can bake." Said Amy as she went to the fridge to get some milk. <em>Ding-Dong <em>. "Who can that be?" Said Amy as she went to the door. "Hey Amy." Said Tails at the door. "Hey Tails." Said Amy. "Come in." Tails went inside her house. "Amy I want to say something." Amy was confused. "I know your secret." Amy shot up in her seat. "You mean you know that i'm a..." Tails got a smile. "A mermaid? Yes." Amy got her cellphone. "Who are you calling?" asked Tails. "Shadow, I hope they're done talking to Cosmo." Said Amy Tails started to look confused. "But Cosmo's...Dead." Amy was about to dial 'call' when she knew she had to tell Tails the whole story. "Tails I'm gonna tell you what has been happening latey." Amy told Tails about the moonpool, why she has to avoid water, about how dangerous it is for her and everone on the fullmoon, about th crystal, and about Cosmo being her answers. And Rails told her how he found out. After they were done Amy called Shadow.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shad."

"What's up Ames?"

"Hey, Tails knows."

"What! how'd he find out?"

"With a microscope thingy."

"Wait if Tails found out that easy that means Sally can to!"

"What do you mean!"

"I accidentally left the sample at her lab."

"What!, Shadow how can you be so stupid!"

"Sorry."

"Do you know how much danger you put me in?"

"I Said i'm sorry, and besides Sally to dumb to search for you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Later."

"Bye."

Amy hung up and told Tails

* * *

><p>Sally and Eggman were putting a camera infront of the tunnel to the moonpool. "Once we find out what that creature is we can set the trap." Said Sally as she came from the water. "Now let's go to the docks so the creature can enter." Said Eggman as he started the boat. "Good idea." Said Sally as she was drying off.<p>

When they arrived Sally saw Sonic. "Sonic come here." Sonic walked up to Sally and saw Eggman. "Why is he here?" Sally smiiled. "He's helping me with a project." Sonic got a weird look on his face. "Sally I don't want to..." Sonic was stopped by Eggman. "Sally the camera got a picture of the creature and you might want to see it. Sally ran over there and so did Sonic only to see a pink mermaid hedgehog with a bright blue tail. "Amazing." Said Sally. Sonic thought that Mermaid looked afully familier from it's back. "We have to set the trap." Siad Sally. "No we don't I already say set the trap." Eggman pushed a button and a cell door came down on the entrace to the moonpool with Amy in their. "let's go." Said Eggman. "Can I come?" Asked Sonic. "Sure." Said Sally. And they left to see the traped creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Tails knows and Eggman and Sally trapped Amy and worst of all Sonic is going to go see the creature (AKA: Amy!) as well! Plaes Review!<strong>


	13. A SonAmy moment

**Sorry i haven't uppdaytted latley i've been busy. And again U guys ROCK! I thought of starting were Amy swims in the moonpool before she got trapped. :D**

* * *

><p>Amy was swimming to Crystal island so happy since she was going on a date with Sonic that night. <em>I have to ask Cosmo if it's okay to go on the date with Sonic tonite. <em>Thought Amy in her head. Amy started to slow down to enter the tunnel. Amy was swimming in the entrance not knowing there was a camera taking pictures of her. Amy was in the moonpool and stuck out her head when she heared somthing fall she went to check it out only to find out that she was trapped. Amy noticed the camera and froze the lens. Amy was stuggling to get free then she remembered the tunnel to go outside the tunnel and her way to saftey.

* * *

><p>Sonic was starting to feel seasick. "Are we almost there?" Sonic was looking at a picture of the mermaid still trying to figure out why the mermaid looked so familiar. Sonic was about to tell Sally that he didn't want to out anymore when they stopped. "We're here guys." Said Sally as she started to get her equipment. "Sonic can you help me?" Sonic walked to her. "Sure." Sonic knew this was his chance. "Hey Sally." Sally didn't answer, then she broke silence. "Hey how did the camera freeze?" Eggman got a confused look on his face. "Have you gotten crazy?" Sally got mad. "Look for yourself stupid!" Eggman went to see for himself. "That's weired." Sonic was tiered. "Are we going to see a mermaid or not?" Sally got off the boat. "Let's go." And they all left.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy fineshed drying herself an stood up and then heard voices. The voices were, Sonic, Eggman, and Sally. they entered the ran into Sonic. "Amy?, What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "That's what I'd like to know." Said Sally kinda mean. "I thought you were dead." Said Eggman. Sonic gave Eggman a nasty look that said<em>. Don't talk to my girl that way<em>. Amy was scared now. "Why are you guys here?" She said. Sally walked up to her. "Because there is a mermaid here." Eggman and Sonic couldn't belive Sally gave away information. "Mermaids, Have you gone crazy?" Said Amy. "Stop playing stupid with me stupid." Yelled Sally. "I know your hiding something Amy!" Yelled Sally. "Sally have you gone nuts!" Asked Sonic. "You know what i'm done playing aruond." Sally pushed Amy in the water. "Sally why did you push Amy in the water?" Said Sonic. "Amy are you okay?" Asked Sonic. "Sonic there's something I have to tell you." Said Amy worried. "What?" Asked Sonic. Sonic noticed somthing happening to Amy's legs. In a few seconds Amy's legs vanished and in there place was a bright baby blue tail and Amy had a mermaid bra the same color. "I thought so." Said Sally. "Let's go get the equipment." Said Eggman. "Sonic stay her with that fish." Said Sally. "Fine." Said Sonic. Sonic turned to Amy who looked guilty. Sonic couldn't belive his eyes. "Please be a dream." Beeged Sonic as he started pinching himself. "Sonic I wanted to tell you but, You hate water and I thought that you would..." Amy was silent. "Hate you?" Said Sonic. Amy nodded. Sonic was getting angry. "Well maybe I should hate you for keeping a secret this big from me!" Amy started to get tears in her eyes. "But I could never hate you, even if you were evil." Said Sonic gentely as he got closer to Amy. Sonic wiped the tears off Amy's face. "Sonic, there's no reason to wipe off my tears, I'm wet." Sonic knew the way to cheer her up_. Baby I love you the more I want to let you know_. Sonic started singing Amy knew this song and joined in.

_The more I think about,_

_ the more I want to let you know,_

_ that everything you do is super fucking cute,_

_And I can't stand it,_

_Baby I love you,_

_the more I want to let you know,_

_the more I think about,_

_the more I want to let you know,_

_that everything you do is super duper cute,_

_And I can't stand it._

Sonic and Amy stopd singing and stared into each others eyes. Sonic grabed Amy's chin and leaned in for a kiss. Amy let Sonic's lip's connect with her's. The kiss was pasionet Amy and Sonic felt sparks. The kiss was for five seconds and then they broke apart. After the kiss Sonic sat down and they hugged. "Sonic i'm scared." Amy said as she placed her head on Sonic's cheast. "Don't be." As Sonic and Amy shared another kiss the spirit of Cosmo went to go get help.

* * *

><p><strong> Well there's the end of that chapter. short chap, I know Sonic now knows. Who else is going to find out? Guess your going to find out. And Again you guys are AWSOME. I love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)SonAmy 4EVA! :D <strong>


	14. SOS

**Hey, I am SUPER DUPER SORRY! 4 not uppdatting I tried but my internet was acting wacky but it's fine now. And thank's for the reviews I have so many I can't count I think I have 40 something. Well on with the chapter. :) Oh and I know Vector, Charmy, Espisio, and Silver don't know Cosmo but here they do.**

* * *

><p>Cosmo's spirit was searching for help she was soaring through the air, it felt like ages before she spotted Tails and Shadow walking, They where talking, Cosmo went near to hear what they were saying. "So let me get one thing straight here, When Amy touches water she turns into a mermain in ten seconds?" Asked Tails as he was walking with Shadow. "That's right, She even has dangerous powers." Said Shadow. "Hey do you feel strange?" Asked Tails. "What do mean." Asked Shadow. "Well I fell like someone's watching us." Shadow knew who it was. "Promise you won't freak out?" Asked Shadow. "Okay?" Said Tails. Shadow kinda smiled. "Cosmo?" he said. Tails was really confused. "Are you cra..." Tails was cut off by a swirlling green light that was in front of them, Then Cosmo apeard. "C..C...C...Cosm...m..m..o?" Said Tails. "Hey tails." Said Cosmo. "Cosmo!" said Tails, "Oh Tails." Tails and Cosmso shared a hug sorta, since Cosmo was a spirit. "We have so much to catch up on." Said Tails jumping. "No time!" Yelled Cosmo. "What's wrong?" Said Tails and Shadow at the same time. "It's Amy!." She said. "What's wrong with Amy?" Said Shadow. "Eggman, Sally and Sonic have Amy trap." Said Cosmo. "What!, Sonic's a backstabber?" Said Tails clenching his hands to fists. So was Shadow. "No guys, Sonic wants to help Amy, they even well...kissed." Said Cosmo with a smile on her face. "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Said Shadow and Tails. 'Oh grow up!" Said Cosmo. "Guys we need to help Amy, so call, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Knuckles,Vector, Charmy, and Espesio know!" Said Cosmo. Shadow and Tails got out there phones and started dialing numbers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>two hours later:<em>

Everone was now at tails workshop. "Does anyone know why we're all here?" Asked Vector. "No." Said everone. Shadow and Tails came in the room. "Guys we need to work together to save Amy." Said Shadow. Blaze, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge already knew what was going on. "What's wrong with Amy and why isn't Sonic here." asked Knuckes. Blaze, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge went to the front of the room. "Guys we have to save miss Amy, because..." Said Cream but was cut off by someone in the back. "Because Sally,Sonic and Eggman have her captive!" That person was Cosmo. "Cosmo?" Said everone. "Wait Sonic is a backstabber! Oh I'm going to kill him!" Yelled Knuckles. "No actually he did'nt know he captured her." Said Cosmo. "Tell us what happend." Said Espesio. "Actually we'll all tell you from the begining." Said Rouge. And so they told them about Amy turnning into a mermaid.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Amy:<em>

Amy was in tears, Sonic had her head on his chest. Then Sonic's cellphone rang. "Hello?", "Ya.", "Thanks." Sonic hung up. "Who was Sonic?" Asked Amy. "It was Tails, We're getting you out oh here." Amy got a smile, and then got tears of joy. "Oh, Sonic!" Said Amy. Sonic and Amy where leaning in for a kiss when Sally came. "Aww, I spoiled the love moment." Said Sally sarcasticly. She grabed Sonic. "Listen you stupid fish girl, Sonic can never love you." Wispered Sally in Amy's face. Amy then froze Sally's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the really short chapter I have to go. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Saving Amy

**Hey sorry 4 not upptdating sooner I was going 2 but then my dad took away my laptop. : Well on with chapter, Thanks 4 the reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, does everyone have the plan down?" Said Tails, "Yep." Said Vector. "We got to hurry." Said Blaze. "I hope miss Amy is alright." Said Cream starting to get tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Cream." Said Cosmo with a smile on her face. "we'll get Amy out of there." Cream now got a smile. "Hello!, Are we just gonna stay here all day or are we going to rescue Amy?" Said Vector. Everyone got there gameface on. "Let's go!" They shouted. Then they all went to get supplies. They all got, claws, rope, and srews. Then they all got on a boat and headed towards Crystal island. "Buzzz, Whoa, Crystal island is pretty." Said Charmy. "Don't get your hopes up this place is dangerous." Said Espisio. "Okay, let's go over the plan one more time guys." Said Blaze and Rouge.<p>

* * *

><p>Sally was jumping up and down. Her face was so red from her anger, She looked like she was going to explode. "Quit playing around." Said Eggman as he came back in the valcano. "mft...mfft...mft!" That's all he heared from Sally. Then she pointed to her lips. "How'd that happen?" He asked. Then Sally pointed to Amy. "She froze you're lips?" He saked suprised. Sally noded. Eggman then got an evil look on his face<em>. If I can drain those powers from Amy I use them on a new Machine and rule the world<em>. Eggman was done thinking. "Unfreeze her lips." Said Eggman. "Why should I?" Said Amy. Metal Sonic than grabed Sonic and put his meta arm around Sonic's neck ready to choke him. "Or else Sonic dies." Said Eggman with a evil look. "Fine just don't hurt Sonic." Said Amy. "Witch one?" Said Eggman. "hahah, Very funny dufuss." Said Amy. "Get over here Sally." Said Amy. Sally walked over to Amy and amy unfroze her lips. "I can't feel my lips." Said Sally as she started to put lipstick on to hide her purple lips. "When can you fell them?" Said Amy with a smile. "Now let Sonic go." Said Amy. Metal Sonic let go of Sonic. "Thanks Amy." Said Sonic. Then his phone rang. Sonic took out his phone to find a text messege. When he finished reading it he got closer to Amy. "Amy you're gonna get away go under the water and help Vector." He wispered in her ear. Amy then went under water and found Vector waiting with hooks. He handed her a hook and she connected it. Then Amy used Sonic waves to tell vector to hurry up and to met her at her place. Then Vector went back up and so did Amy. "Where did you go?" Said Sally. "I wanted to see the ocean." Lyed Amy. Then there was a crash. "What was that?" Said Eggman. Amy and Sonic smiled at eachother and then Sonic back up a little ready to make a run for it. "That was the sound of GOODBYE." Said Amy with a smile and went under water and used her mermaid speed to get away And Sonic used his Sonic speen to make it to the boat. "She's getting away!" Said Eggman. "Don't worry, she'll be back, this is her mermaid home, she has to come back." Said Sally with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the 4 this chap. Yay! please review! ;) Short Chap. I know, I know.<strong>


	16. Amy's thoughts

**Hey Sorry I didn't uppy datey soney looney. (Sorry I had to say that SonAmyFreak94 sent me that and I had to say it.) Well thanks soOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO much for all the reveiews. What will I do without you guys YOU'RE SO AWSOME! Well on with the chapter. P.S. I redid Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Amy made her way to the beach safley without anyone behind her exept her freinds that saved her and Sonic. Even though Amy and Sonic have shared some kisses Amy wasn't sure if Sonic did feel that way about her. Even if they sang together. Amy thought that they would never be a happy ending for her. Sonic could still miss Sally. She was more matrue than Amy even when Sally's grandpa died she didn't burst into tears she just small cried. And why was Sonic with Sally and Eggman? Is he a backstaber? Has Sonic become freinds with Eggmanand Sally. Amy couldn't believe what she was thining Sonic, the love of her life, the reson she lived in this world was going evil. Amy was so depressed that she found herself singing.<p>

"_Oh, oh, oh,_

_So much for my happy ending,_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

_Let's talk this over _

_it's not like we're dead_

_Was it somethinh I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high,_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And thought that we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,_

_We were ment to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending."_

She sang it so sad and slow that all the animals, the birds, the fish, the crabs, the rabbits, and all the animals even the most visious dogs started to become sad and gloomy. Amy was to sad to notice that her mermaid singing was changing the animals behavior. "I should probably dry up before anyone sees me. Amy then clunched her hand and steam started come off her tail. When the steam cleared of Amy wasn't wearing her casual Red dress and shoes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black sneakers and a red tank-top. "Oh, I wore this 'cause today's the party for coming safe. Why did id take them forever to make it?" Amy just could'nt stop thinking of Sonic. (in a bad way.) 'Can Sonic really be joining that Egghead and that freaking bitch?' Amy felt a tear come out if her right eye. "I heard your song." Said a voice from behind. Starteld, Amy turned around to see it was Cosmo's spirit. "Oh, it's just you." Said Amy relived. "Amy, why are you crying?" Asked Cosmo. "Is everything alright?" Amy turned to her and then looked away into the water. "No...Nothing's alright!" Amy yelled. "But Cosmo knew she was really upset. "How come?" said Cosmo sitting down next to her crying freind. "Well I think those kisses me and Sonic shared weren't real, and I think Sonic is turning into a backstabber, and I put all my freinds in super danger on a full moon and from Eggman and Sally." Said Amy. "Amy don't you even think that!" Said Cosmo alittle rough and thoughtfull. "Sonic loves you with all his heart always has and always will. And you are more powerfull that ever you could have even stop the Meterix if you had your mermaid powers. "I wish I could hug you right now Cosmo." Said Amy starting to cheerup. "Hey Amy!" Said Sonic getting off the boat. "Sonic!" Amy went to Sonic and they shared a hug But Amy couldn't stop thinking if Sonic was a backstabber. "Wow...Did we miss something that happend beetween you guys?" Said Rouge pretending she didn't know that they kissed. Sonic and Amy started to blush furiouios they looked like tomatoes. "Well girls, let's go get Amy ready for the party." Said Blaze. Then the girls took Amy and got her ready for her party.

* * *

><p>"Well, lets see how you look." Said Cream while her and the other girls waited infront of Amy's room. Amy came out wearing a beutiful silk white dress and white high heels to match. (The type you would usally see girls on a ship in romantic movies wear.) "Wow!" Said all the girls. "Now just go do your hair and come downstairs for the party we'll be waiting." Said Rouge as she went downstairs. Amy went to do her hair and looked out the window and froze. There was a fullmoon. Amy dropped the brush and spoke. "Must save home."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OhNo! Another FullMoon! How is Amy gonna go to Crystal island. and Is the party gonna go as plan? Sorry I kept you waiting. I'll try to Uppy Dattey Sooney looney. :)<strong>


End file.
